


Waiting For Superman

by littlemissmoxley



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Friendship/Love, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmoxley/pseuds/littlemissmoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the lines between personal and professional can become blurred and for Aussie WWE Diva Tayla finally plucking up the courage to have a full fledge conversation with WWE's Lunatic Fringe was all it took.</p><p>Title & story inspired by the song by Daughtry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Simple Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a bit of dialogue and that I need to work on being more descriptive, but constructive criticism is welcome :)
> 
> Also, I know "Self insertion" is frowned upon in most fandoms, but, c'mon, it's Dean Ambrose! Can you blame me? :P

I walked along the corridor of the backstage area passing the lockerooms and greeting fellow Superstars in my wake.

I had just finished my match against Nattie Neidhart, better known to the WWE Worldwide Universe as "Natalya".

I had beaten her via pinfall but as soon as we got backstage we hugged and congratulated each other on an awesome performance.

We went our separate ways afterward as he husband; TJ (aka Tyson Kidd) stole her away from me.

I continued my trail onward, fixing the net on my ring attire as I went. I came to a sudden halt as I noticed a particular Superstar stretching in the distance.

His palms were pressed against the concrete wall as he pushed off from it, before changing to stretch out his calf. I tried to stay particularly quiet as I approached WWE's resident Lunatic Fringe "Dean Ambrose" or simply as I knew him, Jon.

My ever growing crush on him was well known among a few of the Divas, all bar his former girlfriend, backstage interviewer Renee Young. I'm not really sure what it was about him, it may have been the grittiness that coated his vocal cords or the gunmetal blue in his eyes that had me so affected.

But I always did my best to remain cautious around him, yet still polite enough to say hi.

'Hey Jon' I spoke as I leant against the wall next to him. Jon looked up at me from his bent over position.

'Oh, hey Tay' he said pulling his back up straight, flashing his dimpled grin, I folded my arms, smiling also, never leaving the wall, my chain from my belt scrapping against it. He looked at me momentarily before continuing his pre match regime.

I studied him, his hair was already clinging to the side of his face, his hands taped for protection, he seemed intent on punching the air and it appeared as if something were bothering him from the way his brow creased and eyes wrinkled.

I sighed.

'I heard about you and Renee' I said sympathetically 'I'm sorry'

I could see a smirk grow on his lips and his dimples deepen 'wasn't your fault sweetheart, shit happens' was his reply. He stopped mid work out and let out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair and all his attention turned to me.

'You had a great match out there' he told me, his dimples reappearing again. I tried my best to contain my giddiness at the change of subject. I beamed at him as I rested upon the wall, brushing my red locks away from my face.

'Really?' I quipped, stoked that he'd seen my match. Jon chuckled lightly, pulling his Dirty Deeds hoodie over his sandy blond hair.

'Would I lie darlin?'

I shook my head at him and I couldn't stop smiling.

'My match is up next, I better get going' he spoke, reaching over and giving me a few fake jabs before brushing past.

'I'll be watching' I called cheekily. Jon turned to me with a smirk written on his face.

'I'm counting on it' he winked.

\--------------------------------------  
I strolled into the lunch room, hearing all the hustle and bustle that surrounded the wrestlers and the non stop chewing as they ate their food. I could hear Titus O'Neil let out a throaty laugh as he slapped his tag team partner Darren Young on the back. I gently waved at them as I walked by, Darren waved in return and I received an enthusiastic wink from Titus.

I had sat myself near the buffet table and stared intently at the TV provided, grabbing a few Doritos and placing them in my hand, hungrily stuffing them in my mouth as I saw the Ravishing Russian Lana glare at me from the corner of my eye. I poked my tongue out at her when she turned her back, but I almost jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

'Hey boo' I was greeted with a white gleam of a smile. Ariane Andrew, known as Cameron to the WWE Fans decided to sit by me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. We were quickly joined by my fellow Australian, Emma, but behind the scenes we called her Tenielle. I smiled at both of them as Ariane flipped her hair over to the opposite side, her ombre locks brushing against me. Tenielle gave a brief nod, reaching for the remote in front of us, turning up the volume as Lillian Garcia's voice rang through our ears.

'...and his opponent, weighing in at 225 pounds Cincinnati's own, Dean Ambrose!' 

The pop from Jon's home town crowd was almost deafening, I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, having a little dance to his music as the lunatic made his way to the ring. He stepped up onto the turnbuckle and slapped his chest, looking as if it were to assert some dominance or scare his opponent; some may have thought he was part gorilla. I giggled lightly to myself as I continued to watch.

'Boy's got a booty on him, that's for sure' Ariane commented with a quick smirk.

Tenielle and I turned to her and she just gave us this look that read 'What?'

Tenielle chuckled, throwing her head back.

'I think you've been hanging around The New Day too much Ari' she said. I had to subconsciously stop myself from quoting The New Day's catchphrase at the mention of them. Ariane turned to me slightly with a gleam in her eye, the corner of her mouth twitching upward.

'Tayla knows what I'm talking about, right girl?' she winked playfully. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I didn't say a word, I just turned back to the TV, just as Jon locked up with Tyler Breeze.  
\--------------------------------------  
I sat myself on the edge of my seat as Tyler had Jon locked in a single legged Boston crab. I could see the ref getting right into Jon's face, while he screamed out in agony.

'Don't tap' I whispered gently, almost biting my nails. By this time the room was almost completely empty, all bar Ariane, Tenielle and I. Jon had wriggled he way towards the bottom rope, breaking the hold. He rolled onto his back and kicked Tyler in his mid-section, I could see Tyler's face contort as he hunched over. Jon scrambled to the corner attempting to pull himself up with the assist of the turnbuckle. Tyler glared while stalking over to him, reaching to grab Jon by the scruff of his neck, dragging him to the middle of the ring.

'You think you're better than me?!'

I heard Tyler yell, he then arrogantly swung back to clip Jon in the face, growing in cockiness he did it again, but I could tell by the way that Jon was beginning to shake that he was going to fight back.

The fifth slap was almost upon him, when he stopped Tyler mid swing, Jon looked at him, wagging a finger in true Ambrose fashion, before clocking him straight in the mouth and then it started.

Jab, chop, jab, chop, jab, chop.

Moving all the way back into the ropes.

Jon whipped Tyler to the other side of the ring, but as Tyler came back he reversed and hit Jon with his finisher "The Beauty Shot" his infamous roundhouse kick. He quickly crawled to cover Jon, who wasn't moving.

A sharp intake of breath was heard on my part as the official began to count.

'1...2...'

The refs hand almost hit the three count, but somehow Jon was able to lift his shoulder from the mat.

My heart skipped a beat but I relished the feeling as the Cincinnati crowd roared in approval.

Tyler, on the other hand was not pleased.

I watched silently as he brought his fists down onto the canvas, growling in frustration, acting like a two year old who was being denied sweets. Turning back to Jon, who had rolled onto his stomach, Tyler yanked him up, hooking his arms in preparation for the "Unprettier" but Jon was sly and before he could have his nose crushed he pushed back slightly and spun Tyler around, hooking his arms, his head firmly locked, sitting right in Jon's arm pit, setting him up for his patented butterfly DDT "Dirty Deeds"

I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat; I knew Jon had this match won.

Tyler could no doubt taste the canvas as his face smashed against it. Jon quickly turned him over onto his back before hooking his inner leg. The ref slid across the mat and almost slid out of the ring as he began to count.

'1...2...3'

I started to applaud as Jon's had was raised in victory, all Ariane and Tenielle did was nod in approval and lightly smile while singing Jon's praises.

'Here is your winner, via pinfall, Dean Ambrose!' Lillian called, although I could hardly hear her due to the resounding screams emanating throughout Ohio.

But the fight was not over according to Tyler, who hit Jon in the back of his head while the ref still had hold of his arm, I wasn't sure whether this was part of the script or not because Tyler genuinely looked pissed as he continued to club Jon. I felt my heart swell, standing for the moment, I pondered whether or not I should do something, wasn't really sure what it was going to be, but I couldn't just sit around and watch.

'Tay?' Ariane asked, a look of concern crossing her features.

I tossed between her and Tenielle, before making up my mind.

'Sorry guys, I got to go' I said quickly, making an abrupt beeline for the lunchroom door.

I exited the room in haste and I could still hear Ohio's booing bounce off the walls, but as I drew closer to the entrance curtain, receiving a few different looks from male superstars, they slowly began to switch back to cheers.

As I reached said curtain, I could hear Jon's raspy voice echo throughout the arena.

'You dare try to get a cheap shot on me? I'm Dean Ambrose and we're in the 'Nati baby! Ain't nobody messing with us!'

I couldn't help but smile as I pulled back the curtain somewhat, the whole of the Cincinnati crowd had their lungs bursting as Jon chucked the mike and rolled out of the ring, leaving Tyler as WWE officials entered to assist him. Jon fist bumped fans as he made his way back up the ramp, taking time for a few photo ops before finally reaching backstage.

My eyes nearly dropped from their sockets as he made his way nearer to where I was situated, I tried my best to scurry off, turning my back, but I wasn't quick enough.

'Don't tell me that you watched my entire match from here?' 

I could hear the angelic smirk on his scruffy face before I even turned around and sure enough I was right, there was a huge Cheshire like grin plastered on his mug and I had no idea what to say, instead I opted to look like a deer in the headlights. I figured that was the only thing I could do as no words came to compose an answer.

I bite my lip, trying to conceal the appending squeak as he began to un tape his wrists, chuckling while do so, his fringe sticking to his forehead as he walked towards me.

'You sure are cute when you're embarrassed' he said wrapping his half taped wrist around my shoulder, goose bumps started to prickle along my arm when he did this. I blushed even more at how close he was, The Lunatic Fringe had never been this close to me before.

'Don't worry darlin' your secret is safe with me' he winked

I fluttered my eyelashes at him for a moment as a smile tugged at my lips.

'But question is, do I trust you?' I quipped in return, smiling at him as his hold on me dropped, Jon clutched at his heart as if I had broken it.

'Tayla, I'm hurt' he joked, drumming his fingers along his chest, he then placed his other hand on the small of my back, coaxing me to walk with him, and I couldn't deny the electric shocks that pulsed through my body.

We walked back down the corridor, neither of us spoke as Jon continued to attend to his messily taped wrists, he grunted a few times as the tape almost tore his skin, not that he had done that a million times before hand. I asked him if he needed assistance, but he shook his head, telling me he could do it on his own. You know, because men are stubborn.

We then came to a stop as we almost passed the "WWE Superstars" locker room. I placed a hand on my hip as Jon opened the door slightly with a click.

I brushed him on the shoulder as my way of saying goodbye, before wiping my hand along my ring shorts; he was definitely go to have to take a shower, just before I could walk away Jon turned to me, leaning up against the door frame wiping the sweat from his brow.

'You know, we're gonna be here for a couple of more days, I was thinking that since we're becoming friends and all, I could show you around the 'Nati, if you want?'

My insides felt as if they had been set a light, my heart thumping, begging to be released from it's cage, but, luckily for me I was able to string a few words together.

'I'd like that'


	2. We're Not In Sydney Anymore

____________

Raw was soon coming to a close and I had spent the remainder of my evening in my lockeroom. I had showered and changed, just a pair of old ripped jeans, a blue singlet and a denim jacket, since it was supposedly cold outside. I now sat in front of the dressing table and mirror, toning down my makeup, since I had no plans for the night other than going back to the hotel and sleeping. The other Divas planned on going out and drinking, that idea had come from Brie, but I was more the stay in type of girl, I'd probably just huddle under my blanket and maybe watch some wrestling on the TV. Pretty boring I know, I wanted to save all my energy for my day out with Jon. I grinned to myself as I pulled my red locks back into a ponytail, thoughts of mine and Jon's earlier encounter flooded through my mind. He had me feeling like I was sixteen again, I'm not really sure what came over me, but the butterflies in my stomach were certainly making themselves at home.

Damn Jon and his overly adorable dimples I thought as I began brushing my ponytail. I took in a deep breath as I looked at myself, this certainly wasn't the first time I had felt this way and I doubted that it would be the last, I was always so unlucky when it came to love and I always looked too far into the future and sooner or later the over thinking would start and it would slowly kill me or send me into over drive. I had to stop myself and place the hair brush down onto the table. My reflection stared back at me and I just wanted to slap myself.

'Tay, breathe' I instructed 'It's just Jon, you've known the man for two years, it's not like he's going to hurt you...'

I was snapped out of my own pep talk when my phone vibrated from within my pocket. I stood up, walking over to where my duffel bag was on the bench and sat down before glancing at the screen. I noticed that Tenielle had sent me a text, stating that she had just finished her promo and she'd be happy to give me a lift to the hotel if I wanted one, I replied with a thumbs up and pressed send. Once I exited out of my messages, I noticed that I received a notification from my Twitter page. I quickly opened the app, maybe it was a fan mentioning how Nattie and I had an amazing match, but no, my face suddenly dropped when I clicked onto the mentions section.

The screen glared at me when her name popped up.

@natalieevamarie mentioned you in her tweet. I rolled my eyes, wondering what miss bitch had to say.

What an impressive win @MissTayWWE had over @NatByNature tonight on @WWE #RAW, but I think she's forgetting who the original redhead within the company is, maybe someone ought to put her in her place and I know just the person to do it #AllRedEverything

The nerve of that woman, I furrowed my brows and I stared at my screen, wondering whether or not I should reply to such a tweet, I decided against it, since she wasn't worth my time. Eva Marie had been jealous of me ever since I moved up to the main roster two years ago, and I didn't really know why, I gathered that it was most likely because of my natural wrestling ability which she lacked and maybe it was the fact that I looked far better with red hair. Whatever her problem was, I didn't really care, and I had better things to preoccupy my time with. I received another text from Tenielle, just as I was about to put it back in my pocket, she said that she was ready to go if I was and that she's meet me out the front of the stadium.

Meet you in 5 I replied. With that I put my phone back and stuffed my wrestling boots into my back, shoving them around a little before zipping it up.

____________

I stood out the front of the stadium, hugging myself into my denim jacket, underestimating the Cincinnati weather. I shivered ever so lightly as I waited for Tenielle to pull up in the rental. Most of the Superstars had already left for the night, either to their hotels or for a night out on the town, but as I stood there, I swear I could see Jon packing up to leave, placing his suitcase into the back of a range rover. He looked like he was ready to leave, as he made his way over to the passenger side, opening the door, I stood there contemplating whether or not I should go over and wish him a pleasant night. But I took too long; I really couldn't do anything but watch as I saw a short blonde woman run up to the car and tap on the window, it didn't take me long to figure out who it was, I bowed my head in disappointment, wrapping my arms even tighter around myself.

Tenielle finally pulled up as Jon stepped out of the car.

I couldn't even bring myself to look at the two of them as I stepped up into the jeep.

Tenielle glanced at me as I plugged in my seatbelt, she could probably see the disdain on my face, but she didn't question me about it, she just let go of the handbrake and sped off towards the road. Ever so slightly Jon and Renee just kept getting smaller and smaller as we continued to drive. Jon did not look impressed, his arms were folded and he pulled his sunnies over his eyes, even though it were completely black outside, it soon became too difficult to tell as Tenielle kept driving and both Jon and Renee eventually disappeared.

The car trip was mostly quiet and uneventful; thankfully the hotel wasn't too far from the stadium and I was extremely thankful that Tenielle didn't bombard me with questions. She was the one who knew the most about my feelings for Jon and she never judged me about it, some of the other Divas had given me looks as I'd comment about his abilities within the ring, apparently they couldn't see what I see.

Jon was a technically sound wrestler, he was in no way sloppy, and he knew how to use his surroundings and knew what he could use to his advantage, his character was that of a lunatic and it worked, because Jon loved what he did, I suppose that's why I like him so much. Although our backgrounds are very different, we both have something in common. Pro wrestling was there when nothing else was, it was like a drug and we were both constantly chasing after it, but we wouldn't have it any other way.

Growing up in Australia I had always dreamed that I'd one day make it to the WWE. At one point I never thought I would because of my disability. I had been born with a mild case of cerebral palsy and even though I can walk and talk, it affected my childhood greatly. I was bullied throughout most of my schooling, yes I had friends who stuck up for me, but I always felt so small. I was a lot slower than the other kids and I just felt inferior, like I wasn't good enough. Than one day my uncle had taken my brother and I to a local wrestling event and that's where I had my first taste and the addiction slowly began. My uncle, Joe, had become my uncle through marriage and he had spent a good portion of his life in the States. He was born and raised in New Jersey and he had been an avid wrestling fan ever since he was a little boy, and all I can say is that my mother curses him everyday for taking me to that wrestling show.

But my love of wrestling was not entirely drilled into my brain until about 2002, when a nine year old Tayla sat down at a friends house to watch Monday Night Raw. Up until that moment I had only really liked wrestling, but when I returned home that night, I knew that becoming a wrestler was what I wanted in life.

It was all thanks to a redheaded diva, with a large grotesque tattoo on her shoulder. Amy Dumas was different to the other women I had seen wrestling previously, she had an edge to her and her capability to fly around the ring was what captivated me and pulled me in, I gravitated towards her, because I knew I wanted to be like her. I wanted to be Lita.

Now here I was, 13 years later and living my dream. I was hesitant at first because of my condition, but I received nothing but love and support from my family and now I receive support from my fans.

But, did I honestly believe that I'd be feeling so strongly about a fellow wrestler? If you were to ask 13 year old me, I would have told you that you're crazy. But every moment of your life leads to something and I was curious to see where my path was leading me.

Apparently, it was leading me into an undercover hotel car park.

You have reached your destination the navman purred. I unbuckled myself just as Tenielle pulled the handbrake back. I hopped out of the jeep and rushed to the boot, reaching for my duffel bag.

Tenielle joined me shortly there after, grabbing at her suitcase.

'Is it just me? Or was the navigator trying to seduce us?' she asked as she closed the boot. Trunk, I mean trunk.

'It wasn't trying to seduce me babe, it so totally wants you' I laughed. I pulled my bag over my shoulder with a yawn as Tenielle and I made our way to the hotel entrance. We almost clashed with the revolving door and I could see the young concierge smirking at us. Once the battle of the doors was over, Tenielle and I leisurely made our way to the front desk, the wheels on her bag almost making a clinging sound upon the tiled floor.

The young man who stood at the desk looked up at us as we rested our arms upon it, wildly grinning at him. The man had short thick black hair, which he kept parted to the side and the loveliest pair of jade coloured eyes that I have ever seen, they certainly matched with his navy blue tie and suit. His skin looked as if it had been kissed by the sun, I had to stop myself from staring and then his name tag caught my attention.

Dean.

In all the names in the world to have, why on earth did it have to be that one?

He soon broke me out of my trance as he spoke.

'Welcome ladies, how can I help you this evening?' he leaned forward slightly and I found myself oddly stepping back, Tenielle on the other hand almost pounced.

'We have two rooms booked' she smiled 'one under the name of Tenielle Dashwood, the other under Tayla...' her voice faded out and she craned her head to look at me. I'd known her for about 5 years and she still couldn't remember my surname.

'Martin, Tayla Martin' I mouthed to her.

'Tayla Martin' she repeated, turning her attention back to Dean and beaming.  
Dean gave her a crooked smile, before leaning down to look at the computer, I stood next to Tenielle as Dean clicked on the computer keys and I could see his eyes scan across the screen for information.

'Okay, Miss Dashwood' he said nodding to my friend 'you're in room 56' he left his spot at the counter and walked over to this wall, where I could see 100 cards sitting in their own individual pocket, he quickly guided his finger along until he found the card that Tenielle needed, he then walked back over and handed it to her. He then glanced back down at the computer, his eyes once again scanning over it.

'As for you Miss Martin...' his voice dropped as he walked back over yo the collections of cards, not hesitating to grab a card lower on the shelf. I placed my hand on the counter as he returned to his former post. 'Room 72' he informed me with a smile, lightly closing my own hand over the card. Nice try buddy. I moved my hand away as soon as possible, shooting him a quick smile, before bending down to pick up my bag. I motioned for the blonde to follow, which she did. I then sprinted for the elevator, with my companion not too far behind. We stepped inside and she pressed on the third button, while I pressed on the fifth. It felt very much like a movie as the elevator (we call them Lifts) had generic elevator music, it was something I couldn't get used to, back in Sydney, elevators were just quiet and I had become accustomed to standing in awkward silence.

The elevator stopped with a ping and Tenielle stepped out, wishing me a quick goodbye and to have a good night, with lots of sleep, I returned her statement before the doors could shut on us.

I jumped for joy as I reached the fifth floor, all I wanted to do was go into my room, curl up into my fluffy bed and sleep, getting changed into pyjamas would be optional.

____________

I did end up changing into a pair of pyjamas, sort of, I had kept the singlet that I had on earlier during the day, but switched my jeans for long cotton bottoms that had different coloured donuts printed all over them. I took it upon myself to make this hotel room my own, splaying my clothes out on the dining room chair that they had provided and shoving my suitcase right up against the wall and next to the mirror, which also doubled as a wardrobe. What? I was far too tired to hang my clothes up; it was about 1am anyway, I'd clean up in the morning.

I had just finished my night time routine of brushing my teeth and placing my hair up into a bun, exiting the bathroom, I made my way over to the bed, pulling the sheets back and climbing in, the linin felt so incredibly soft and clean, but before I pulled the doona up to my chin, I reached over to the night stand to turn my phone off, but as I did, I noticed that I had a missed call and a voicemail to follow it.

_Call Missed: 12:46am_

I squinted at the screen as the light nearly blinded me, it was as number I didn't recognise, so I decided to call the voicemail and see who it was.

My heart leapt up into my throat when I heard his voice, sure it was muted by the sounds of cars passing and light music, but it was him, he must have been driving.

"Hey, it's Jon, uh, the guy you work with, I'm sorry to call so late, you're probably sleeping right about now and I hope you don't mind but I may have pinched your number off Tenielle before your match tonight, but anyway, just calling to see if you still wanted the full Cincinnati experience, if so I'm picking you up around 12 tomorrow, so be ready or stand me up your choice."

The beep signalled the end of the message and all I could hear was a buzzing in my brain. Of course I wanted the Cincinnati experience, but how on earth would Jon know where I was staying and then it struck me. I gently turned off my phone and placed it on the night stand. I shimmed down further into the covers and turned over, fluffing up the pillow before laying my head down.

That Tenielle, I may just have to thank her later.


End file.
